


Sick Day

by yukisadah



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Just cute sibling fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisadah/pseuds/yukisadah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel falls ill one warm summer day, and it's up to Dipper to cure her of her summer cold. Just some nice fluff between siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in April! Wow. I forgot about it though-- it's a commission for my friend Gracie @BillApologist
> 
> Just a few notes. One, commissions are and always will be open DM me @stanleepines if interested! Two, I'd love to make Gravity Falls fans friends since all my friends are Japanese idol boy game fanatics and not into the same stuff as me ww So please hit me up if you so wish c:
> 
> That sounds really strange and kind of sad but! ANYWAYS! Please, enjoy!

     Morning sunlight streamed through the triangular window of the attic room, pouring light into the wooden dwelling. Two beds lay on opposite sides, a different lump underneath the covers of each one. From underneath the blue covers, a head of light-brown hair popped up, the owner groaning and rubbing at their eyes as they adjusted to the morning light. Sitting up, the child, a boy called Dipper, gave a yawn and stretched out his arms.

    “Good morning, Mabel…” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes once more, not yet completely awake.

    “...Mabel?” Dipper repeated after a moment of silence, worried by his twin sister’s lack of response. Turning to face the bed adjacent to his own, the boy stared in concern at the lump hiding underneath the pink blanket. Reaching forward, the young adolescent made to pull the covers back when a head of hair the same brown color of his own peeked up at him from under the pink cocoon of blankets.

    “...Dipper, I don’t think I feel so awesome today,” the girl whined, sniffling as she looked up at her brother with reddened eyes.

    “Mabel, you don’t look so good,” Dipper frowned, pressing the back of his hand against his twin’s forehead. It only took a moment for the boy to quickly pull away, cradling his hand close to his body, “Yeah, okay, that’s a pretty bad fever you have.”  
    “Dipper!” the slightly taller girl whined once more, shivering and pulling the covers up over her shoulders again, “What about our…” she paused, sneezing, “...our adventure? We were gonna go hunt for those fairies from the journal in the woods again today.”

    “Well, looks like we’ll have to put those plans on hold,” the younger responded, not taking his eyes off of his sick sibling.

    “But I know how much you wanted to go, and--” the other started, coughing a bit.

    “No, no, it’s fine Mabel. We can just...go some other time,” the dark-eyed male responded with a shrug. Truthfully, he was a bit disappointed about having to skip out on his quest for the unknown in Gravity Falls for the day, but he knew Mabel wouldn’t want him to go without her, and she did have a bad fever.

    “If you’re sure…” the girl frowned, feeling bad. She didn’t want to ruin Dipper’s fun, and she would go if she could, but she just felt so awful! There was a cold going through her not even her warmest of sweaters could cure, and she just couldn’t stop coughing and sneezing.

    Beside the bed, Waddles gave an oink of concern, scrabbling up to get on the mattress. Hands on his hips, Dipper looked down at the pig, “Sorry, Waddles, but Mabel is sick right now. We wouldn’t want you to get sick too,” he shook his head.

    “Wouldn’t want him to get,” Mabel sneezed in between her words, “the swine flu!” she laughed, coughing between her giggles.

    “Right, we wouldn’t want to have to call the hambulance,” the male twin joined in, rolling his eyes at the horrible puns, though he couldn’t hold back a chuckle of his own. As long as it made Mabel happy, at least.

    Mabel laughed more at the joke, pausing once more for a longer period of time to cough violently. Frowning, Dipper let his arms drop to his sides, “Alright, Mabel, you stay in bed today and rest up. I’ll take care of you and we can be out there before you know it,” he ended cheerfully, hoping to encourage his sibling.

    “But who will take care of Waddles?” the female asked, looking up at her brother pleadingly.

    “Waddles can sit right here by your bed,” the other replied, picking the pig up and plopping him down next to the mattress.

    “Hehe,” Mabel giggled, reaching her hand down to pet her beloved companion. Waddles gave an oink in response, snuggling up against the back of her hand.

    “Right, well,” Dipper began, smiling awkwardly, “I’ll go get you some medicine from downstairs. For now, just stay here.”

    “Right-o, Dippin’ Stick!” the girl grinned, then coughed again, leaning back against her bed once more.

    Giving his sibling a nod, the boy walked out of the room, pausing to give his sister one last look, before disappearing down the hall. Mabel really did look bad, her eyes red and her nose stuffy, even her voice sounded off due to her cold. He’d get some medicine for her, try and make some soup, and leave her to rest. That’s what their mom did back home in California, so it should work here, right?

    As he thought, the boy padded into the kitchen, nearly walking into his Grunkle. The elder man noticed the kid first, taking a step back just as the other was about to walk into him, “Hey, watch where you’re going!”

    “Oh, sorry, Grunkle Stan,” Dipper replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, “I was just thinking.”

    “Something on your mind, kiddo?” the man questioned, putting back the milk he had just taken out of the fridge.

    “Mabel’s got a bad fever, so she’s going to be in bed all day,” the tween explained, looking up at the cabinets. Now where would that medicine be?

    “What? Sick? Should I call the vet or something?” the incompetent elder asked, looking genuinely perplexed, “What sort of doctor do kids see again? A PDA?”

    “A pediatrician?” Dipper offered, staring up at the other with something akin to disbelief. Sometimes he really had to wonder about their Great Uncle Stan.

    “Right, that thing. Wait, how much do one of those cost again?” Stan wondered aloud, more to himself than to Dipper.

    “Just..tell me where the medicine is and she can take that. I don’t think she needs to see a doctor,” the child rolled his eyes, a bit annoyed by the elder’s antics. Why was it always money with him?

    “Should be in the cabinet over there,” the other shrugged, pointing behind himself with his thumb, “I stocked some up when your mom asked me to take you guys in.”

    “Thanks, Grunkle Stan,” he gave a nod, following where the other had gestured to. Pulling open the cabinet, he rummaged through the various bins and containers thrown inside haphazardly.

    “No problem, Dipper. If you need me, I’ll be out at the Mystery Shack’s tour hall, we’ve got a new attraction today!” Stan grinned, throwing his fist enthusiastically. New attraction, as in, he had glued together a stuffed fox and some tails left over. A mysterious beast from the east, he would call it. Had a nice ring to it.

    “Sure, Grunkle Stan,” the other replied, still searching for the medicine he needed. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, the child rummaged around, finally finding what he had been looking for. Holding it up, he let out a cry, “Ah-ha!” and stood up, ignoring as numerous tins fell out of the cabinet.

    “Well, see ya, kid!” the adult of the two called out, waving in farewell and whistling as he strut out the door.

    “Alright, now that I’ve got this,” Dipper spoke to himself after having watched the others back disappear completely. Putting his hand to his chin, the child tried to remember how exactly one made chicken noodle soup.

    Mabel wasn’t the biggest fan of medicine, so their mother often put the stuff in food she would make and give it to the girl that way. It was easier to get his sister to eat it, and she usually didn’t even notice it was in there. While their mother made soup from scratch, Dipper knew he would have to rely on a canned version this time.

    Rummaging through the cabinets again, the child threw aside cans of meat and vegetables (why were there so many cans of meat?), searching for the ever-important chicken noodle soup. It didn’t take him as long to find it as it had the medicine, a feat he was proud of. Pulling out the soup, the tween placed the can on the counter and stared at it.

    How did he open this again?

    One adventure with a knife later (though luckily there were no cuts to be had, albeit a few close calls), Dipper had managed to find the can opener. Once again he had reached another dilemma. How did one use a can opener, exactly? Staring at the mysterious appliance, the child picked it up and placed the bladed side against the can. Looking good so far. Moving the handles up and down, he held the can in place as he worked his way around the top of it, sticking his tongue out in concentration.

    Only to find it had done no damage.

    Letting out a groan of frustration, the boy continued to work with the can opener, taking quite a while until he finally gave in and just went back to the knife. Stabbing the utensil into the top, he worked around the can with effort, finally managing to open it.

    Giving a sigh of exertion, the boy pulled out a pot and poured the soup into the cooking ware, reading the back of the soup can for directions. All he had to do was put it in and then let it boil, seemed simple enough, and he had already finished the first step. Turning the handles of the stove up, Dipper stood back, waiting and watching.

    It was a boring few minutes, and the child took the chance to throw together some toast for his own breakfast. Although it was not the most ideal first meal of the day, it would have to do. Besides, he had woken up so late it was already closer to lunch than breakfast.

    Turning the heat off once the soup had come to a boil, the tween pulled out a bowl and a spoon, pouring the soup into the table ware. Almost forgetting the most important part, Dipper reached for the medicine last minute, measuring out the correct amount with a careful eye, and poured the concoction into the meal. Mixing the liquid well, he added more soup, hoping to hide the pink color of the dreaded bubblegum-flavored medicine.

    Once he was satisfied, the brunette gave a nod and picked up the bowl, taking a determined step forward. Alright, he just had to give this to Mabel and it would all work out. He’d just talk to his sister for the rest of the day, and hopefully she’d be back on top tomorrow morning.

    Carefully making his way up the stairs, the boy made sure not to spill any of the soup, slowing stepping back up to their attic room. Stepping through the door, he kept his gaze on the food, calling out, “Mabel, I’ve got your--”

    Pausing as he looked up, Dipper smiled at the sight that greeted him. Mabel lay, cozy underneath the covers, with Waddles snuggled up close to her chest, sleeping peacefully. Although he didn’t want to wake her up, the male twin knew he had to get her to eat at least some of what he had made.

    Shaking her shoulder slightly, the boy called out with a soft voice, “Mabel...Mabel, wake up…”

    “Hn...Dipper?” the girl groaned, slowly opening her eyes.

    “Hey, made you some soup,” the male offered, holding out the bowl towards the other with a slightly sheepish smile.

    “Thanks, Dipper…” Mabel smiled, sitting up and taking the bowl with a sniffle. Dipper must have done something right, because she ate it completely with no complaint about the taste. It was lucky she hadn’t noticed the medicine-- there were times she had back home and refused to eat any more of it.

    “You should go back to sleep,” the shorter commented after the other had finished her meal, watching as she yawned once again.

    “Oh, fine,” the girl replied, not putting up too much of a fight. While she would rather talk with her brother, she was awfully tired, “But you have to sleep with me,” she smiled, putting out her own conditions.

    “What? But, Mabel--” the other began, knowing he would likely end up sick.

    “No buts!” she giggled, patting the space next to her, “Come on, Dipping Stick, there’s enough room for two.”

    “Hg, fine,” the boy rolled his eyes, though gave up a smile. He didn’t necessarily mind sleeping with his sister. They had shared a bed when they were younger, after all.

    Following her wishes, the male lay down on the bed next to her, allowing his sister to snuggle up next to him, Waddles in between them. Although he would probably face the repercussions of sleeping next to a sick person tomorrow, Dipper had to admit, it was comfortable (although a bit too warm for a summer day).

    “Good night, Dipper,” Mabel giggled, snuggling up even closer to her brother and pet pig.

    “...Good night, Mabel,” the male replied with a small smile, feeling himself grow a bit drowsy. While he hadn’t really done much today, he _was_ feeling sort of tired…

    The next morning, Mabel awoke, feeling even better than she had the day before yesterday. Wide awake, she gave a grin at her apparent healthiness, opening her mouth, “Hey, Dipper, I--!” she started, stopping at the sight of her sibling.

    Dipper’s face was pale and his nose stuffed, the male coughing in his sleep. Cracking open one of his eyes, the male looked up at his elder sibling, “...I think I caught your cold,” he wheezed, eyes red.

    “Don’t worry, Dipper! You took care of me, so I’ll take extra special care of you!” Mabel exclaimed, jumping out of bed. Giving her twin a nod, she placed her hands on her hips, determined, “You stay right there, I’ll go get you some medicine and soup, just like you did for me!”

    “Thanks, Mabel…” the male gave a small smile, letting out another cough.

    Nodding once more, the girl took off, racing down the hall. Pausing in her journey, stopping right outside the kitchen, she frowned, “...Wait, how do you make soup again?” Giving a shrug, she threw the thought off her mind and stalked forward into the room, “Oh well, I’ll figure it out somehow! Oh, maybe I can make Dipper some of my Mabel Juice! That’ll give him some energy!”

    Poor Dipper never would know what hit him.


End file.
